


Wizards and Staircases

by prismakakkerra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismakakkerra/pseuds/prismakakkerra
Summary: Bribary? That doesn't sound like our golden boy, but Harry did it, all for the love of a jerk.





	1. Chapter 1

Wizards and Staircases

Chapter 1:  
Teach Me

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE sighed as he looked at his class roster. It was much of the same tripe. As sad as it sounded, the half blooded wizard was bored with his classes. There were always the same faces promising the same disappointments. Just once he wanted to find a student worth teaching. Someone who he could show the true potentials of the craft...someone who would hang onto every word he spoke. Someone who would proudly carry the knowledge like chains of fine gold and silver around their neck. Maybe it was the end of the war that had done this to him. IT had happened so abruptly. IT didn’t give ANYONE time to adjust before they were tossed into the cumbersome fields of normality. Normal felt strange... safe felt dangerous. At all times it reminded him that he was lucky to be among the living, and that he needed to find someone to pass his knowledge on to before an opportunity for him to be foolishly brave rose to take his life again.

The prospect of having a child was unappealing. Children were noisy and loud and grated on his nerves, not to mention, wizards didn’t just offer to be his mate and have his children. He knew he had a callus exterior. The world had made him that way. The hard part was working your way around the hard chocolate shell to get to the true cherry and cream of the potion master. He knew it was there. Under all his curses and foul behavior, there was a hopeless romantic twit still waiting for some poor bastard to say yes. Nevertheless, he knew that that person didn’t exist. That person would have to be tough as nails, strong enough to take what he dished out and send it back. He had to know when he was being stubborn, and kick him in the trousers. He also knew that because his imaginary lover would be cocky as all Hades, that he would also be annoying as a house elf with a sugar high. It was the same with Lilly. Strong, opinionated, and annoying. And he loved her for it. For telling him where to get off at and how to get there. There was simply no one in this world that could be that annoying and charm him at the sam-

"Are we starting class or should I just shove off and let you stare into the darkness until you slip slowly into madness?" Green eyes regarded him with the gaze of someone who just knew they owned the world, and he had to bite his tongue to withhold the curse that wanted to spill from his thin lips. HARRY POTTER….

The boy that killed the dark lord to be exact. The pale, dark haired god that had looked down at death as he wanked all over its face. A cocky 17 year old menace with his first love’s green daggers, and the body toned by war and quiditch. It was extremely rare for him to stare at someone, so he did not noticed the way his dark eyes roamed over the young Gryffindor as if he was his next meal. The boy did notice however, and smirked. "Hello? Earth to Severus?"

The potion master had the good grace to blush a pale pink as his eyes met the teen again. "Did I not tell you to refrain from calling me by first name! Are you really that thick?"

HARRY snorted and crossed his arms at the comment. He could read the man in front of him like a book. He was way too easy. Ever since the war ended, he had gotten to know the greasy haired bastard quite well, and Severus baiting was by far his most enjoyable game. He loved his looks. He loved catching him doing things out of his routine. It made Severus human, and it also showed the emerald eyed teen just how much his presence disturbed him. He immensely enjoyed it. Pretending to find the floor more interesting, he leaned against one of the tables, a sigh of boredom leaving him.  
"You’re so boring. I thought we agreed it was okay when we were alone."

"Yes well-I am not boring! Just because you have the attention span of a fruit fly, don’t put blame on me for trying to retain some level of decorum. "

"Decorum? Do you speak bloody English?"

"Mouth, Harry! Why are you here on my free period? I thought the lot of you dropped this class as an elective. I had high hopes. Expectations…” He smirked a little as he saw the comment leave a dusty rose color on the boy’s cheeks. The contrast was simply lovely with his ivory skin…and now that he looked at him, the apple red of his lips weren’t a bad addition either... was the boy getting shagged? He looked different every time he saw him. He looked paler, less tamed, more..sensual. Perhaps he was going mad,  
but the idea that some chit was helping the brat get his jollies so well that  
it warrant change in appearance? Well that pissed him off. Just a little.

Whatever the case, there the brat sat against the table adjacent to his desk, looking fucked six ways to Sunday, his blush as dark as someone who had been caught in a lie. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn’t drop this class. Everyone else were just pratts anyway-"

"5 points from Gryffindor. Do try to control that foul waste depository you call a mouth in my class Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed. "You’re in rare form this morning. Come on Severus... just me and you. No Hermione and Ron to distract me, no Neville to blow up next to me, and no Draco to jinx me..." Severus swallowed as he watched the boy move to sit on the desk and pull parchment from his bag along with his quill, his eyes shining bright with the flicker of the candle lights. Or was it from within? That light must have came from his depths, because when he smiled at him, Severus felt the heat of its radiance touched his chest till he was hot with it. "...teach me, Severus..."

*************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Wizards and Staircases

Chapter 2:  
Lusting

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Was this what he was looking for? Someone willing to take all he could give; someone who was ready to be taught..

 

This was a dream he knew would turn soon into a nightmare. This was Harry Potter. He was his bane. The boy hadn’t made a decent potion since he walked into his classroom at age 11. He was incapable. Inept at learning the arts. His last year would prove much of the same, the long haired master was sure, however the luminous rays of the teen’s smiling gaze uncommonly warmed his heart. He smirked at him and opened his course book. "Let’s see what a difference in atmosphere does for you.."  
Harry couldn’t resist smirking back, his tongue swiping at his dry bottom lip. It glistened in the orange hue like a wet cherry. "I already like the new view.." Admitting it even to his self would be foolish, but the teen couldn’t help but agree with his hardening sex that Severus Snape had a dead sexy smirk. One that made him tingle and throb, and had been since he learned that Severus Snape was like a sour blow pop. Sour on the outside and hard to crack, but when one managed to do it, was filled with sweet mushy stuff that made your mouth water. Harry learned he happen to like the sour almost as much as the sweet. He had seen both as he learned who Severus Snape was exactly. He was a wizard of all heart. Learning his love had  
made Harry go soft on him. It was inevitable. Any man capable of loving one  
person for almost 20 years had to have the biggest..softest heart in the  
world. He let out a dreamy sigh and heard the professor chuckle with his rich chocolate like voice. "I’m searching for something that won’t hurt you small brain. Do be patient."

Harry bit his lip to hold back his groan. What was with the bastard’s laugh? Why was it so smooth and deep and why did it vibrate through his chest and down into his pants?? He was admittedly hard enough to drill a hole through the desk. "I’m just..really excited.." Yes. That was very accurate. He was as excited as a dog in heat. Why did he have no control over his own body?

Severus nearly hissed at the teen’s reply. He stopped mid page flip and mentally cursed himself. His "wand" was growing erect against his trousers. When did the boy get a bedroom voice? Excited indeed. If he knew how  
disgustingly excited he was growing behind his desk he’d hex him into oblivion. It was inappropriate, illegal, and sadistic. He chastised his self. "Get a hold of yourself!!"

Yes..getting a hold of his self was a good idea. His hand twitched at the prospect of throwing all respect to the wind and pulling his cock out. Just to watch the teen while he ‘worked’." "Turn to page 34. You should find a potion called Navis Dismarcum. " Like the diligent student he knew the teen not to be, he saw him find the page quickly. He looked attentive. Too attentive. For some reason, the potion mater wanted to test the validity of this new found studiousness. The  
corner of his lips quirked. "What is the purpose of this potion? It should be  
apparent, since this is a NEWT level class and the potion is 4 year level..”

Harry actually did know the purpose of the potion, but not from studying. "It’s a muscle relaxing potion."

"You couldn’t have studied since this is first day and a potion picked at random-"

"I didn’t cheat.." The boy that lived snorted in laughter. Only Severus Snape would think someone was cheating when they were the only student in the room. He looked on with amusement as the man’s dark brow furrowed with confusion. "Then how.."

"I use it all the time.." For a moment, Severus" eyes were unguarded, and he stared at him shocked. There were only two reasons to use this potion..for preparation for..certain activities, or for extremely painful muscle aches. "The teen didn’t look hurt at all. His curse was automatic as he put his head in his hands. "Fuck"."

 

The Gryffindor was nearly spent at the word. "Now who’s the dirty boy"" He said in an unconscious purr, thankful the man was looking into his hands. As he leaned against the table more, he spread his legs out under the table and grinded shamefully into the air to relieve some pressure from his rigid manhood. Severus looked up at him and his lust was unhideable. Did the teen know how badly he wanted to be a ‘dirty boy’ with him…it was so shameful. He had pissed him off, warmed his heart, and hardened his cock and he was only in the class for 10 minutes. Like mother like son. "Make the damn potion, Harry."

The teen snickered. As much as his friend teacher tried to keep his language clean, he had a mouth like a sailor. A deliciously thin...pursed and inviting mouth..one that he imagined tasted like cheap liquor and confections. Why did he curse? Did he know why he used the potion so often.. "Oh god.."

"Do try to pray on your own time and not on mine, boy. You said you use this particular potion all the time. You should have no problems concocting it.."

Fuck. Dark waves of unruly hair shagged in front of the teen’s eyes as he nodded and started working. "He knows"."

Indeed while the student brewed the potion, Severus sipped calming drought. All he could think about was HARRY bloody POTTER using the muscle relaxing potion..it was never used on females as it could cause birth  
defects on children born by them. However, men used it very frequently on other men…specifically on their tight..pink...

His blush was legendary. It was a dark, ugly red, and he tried to will it away, but unfortunately, all he could see is the teen bent over a desk, stroking his  
potion soaked fingers inside his virgin ass while he begged him to fuck him  
till neither of them could move. Then he realized a flaw in his fantasy. If the teen used the potion regularly, that meant he was no virgin. Some unworthy bastard was screwing the teen retarded. Who? The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Was it Weasley? He always found that boy irritating..maybe it was that Seamus Finnegan..ruddy bastard... He was lost to his dark thoughts for almost the entire class. "Sev!!"

He looked up at the nickname and saw a bundle of energy and joy. Those green eyes seemed so bright the entire room appeared to lighten with him. "I did it!!"

"What? Have you finished?" Severus walked over with vial in hand and scooped some of the pearly white mixture with a deep measure. He poured it in the vial and the teen hopped around him like a rabbit waiting for him to say it was good. He smelled it, checked the consistency, even dabbed a tiny amount on his palm. His skin grew a warm, pleasant numbness, and dark eyes turned to meet green ones. He did it. He actually did it. Before either of them thought of the consequences, Severus set the vial down and opened his arms out. Harry grinned and nearly knocked him over as he fell into his embrace. "Told you I could do it!"

"It is a truly perfect potion Harry..I am very proud.." He was so warm in his arms and so small, as if he belonged there, in the safety of his grasp. The curls of his hair tickled his neck as he moved in a snuggling fashion against his chest." He smelled of grass and pumpkin spice…a combination he found all together too alluring. Quiditch callused hands skimmed up his chest and swirled around to latch at his neck. Green pierced him and red flushed over pale cheeks as the boy shuddered in his arms. "Please...say it again.."

 

Severus’ praise was like Harry catnip. He had to have more. His body, more specifically, his shaft loved the sound of it from that sexy voice. He was sure the man could feel it poking him in the thigh through his robes...but he didn’t move. Harry pressed harder hoping to be more obvious, but he got the potion master’s clothed manhood pushing against his hip. Severus gasped at the contact. "I…I’m proud of you, Harry..."

Was it possible? The world’s delicious hero was hard against him and openly suggesting. He decided he thoroughly enjoyed the teen’s response to his own shaft. Not scared, but shocked, as if he had never felt something so monstrously large against him and he liked it. Those full red lips were so close his mouth was watering. The boy had made him lean back against the table, and he was now at his mercy. Those succulent morsels attacked him with fervor, and potion stained hands gripped the firm globes of his rear as he turned and pinned the teen to the table, devouring his arrogant little mouth. One hand clawed his back and the other gripped his hair. If he had a fetish, it was definitely having his hair yanked. He groaned and pulled away from the kiss to trail bites and kisses down his delectable ivory neck. "Fuck-fuck me please- "

Pale lips magically found his nipples and the poor teen was grinding up with abandon. He pushed him up and started ripping at their clothes, popping buttons, snatching zippers. His cock sprang free as he kicked his pants to the floor and yanked the stunned teacher on top of him. "Now Severus.." he groaned, the Severus answered with licking from the center of his chest to the tip of his cock. The 17yr old raised up and hips jerked up as pre essence shot from him. "Please! No time for that!" And just as his manhood  
was downed by the hottest, wettest thing he’d ever experienced, the bell rang loudly. It scared rationality into the professor, he shot up and stumbled back, just looking at the path of destruction he’d left in his lust filled hazed. Desks were scooted all over the place. Chairs knocked over. Cauldrons upside down, and in the center of the chaos, a practically naked boy with the sexiest, hardest, wettest cock he’d ever seen in his life. What had he done? What had he almost done?

Harry saw the change and shook his head, but it was too late. His clothes were being magically put on and chairs arranged. He growled and left.

 

*************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Wizards and Staircases

Chapter 3:  
Giving In

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Most of the week was with Severus avoiding contact and Harry being pissed off. By Friday he just said fuck it and walked in and locked the door behind him. With a silence spell in place, he slammed his books down on the table. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"50 points from Gryffindor." I am an adult and do not have to answer to the whims of a child. Now that you’re done with your temper tantrum, perhaps you can sit and start on your assignment. "

Harry’s eyes widened and he threw his hands up. "So that’s it?! You’ve been a foul git to me for 3 days because you have a problem with my age? For Merlin’s sake, Severus, I am an adult in a few months time!"

The inky haired man did not look up from his desk. "Come back then."

"I don’t want to wait! "

Part of him could not help but sing in pride at that. He had the boy begging for it. That was delicious. Then he just felt sick in his stomach. He was a complete pedophile.. "If you are incapable of waiting…then maybe you’re not worth the time."

Harry looked actually hurt by that comment, and walked around his desk and leaned into him till he could fall on his knees between dark clad legs. His devious hands slid up the professor’s thighs till they reached his need. "Can’t you see I want you now..I know you felt it too.."

Severus let out a shaky breath as he held his bucking hips in place. "Felt what.."

"The magic between us...neither of us will be quite right till it’s finished..whatever it is.." He nearly came as the teen laid his messy head against his thigh and licked at his hardening manhood. "..I just want your cock so much.."   
“Sweet goddess!!” Without a word of consent the teen began to lick at his shaft in earnest, groaning deeply and gripping his thighs. Severus’ head fell back and he moaned. What had he done to deserve this". Teeth pulled his zipper down and his silken shaft sprang free, curving like a bow toward his jacket. "Harry...this is.."

"So right..." That vicious tongue licked over his slit and a hiss spilled from his firmed lips. "Fuck you taste good..might have trouble taking this beast.."

"Harry-"

And that’s when he felt heat against his most sensitive of flesh...full lips firm around his aching shaft. The boy’s lip service was eager but lacking in skill. Severus couldn’t understand why this sloppy blow job was sending him over the edge. Maybe it was his inexperience, maybe it was the way he moaned like a slut on a porno around him. Perhaps he was just so desperate he’d grown attracted to young boys. Whatever it was, it was doing the trick. Chocolate eyes dared look down and his hips bucked at the sight of his seed circling those red lips and dripping down that pale chin. "Fuck-Harry!!Bloody fantastic-"

Harry felt his gaze and shuddered around him. How could he not? It was crazy...this need. It was as if he had no control over it at all. All he knew was that he needed to have him and have him now. He pulled from the sex  
with a vicious suck and grinned filthily at the redness of the tender flesh.  
"Your big cock seems to like my big mouth.."

Severus grinned back. "It is nice you’ve found a use for it.."

"Oh don’t worry. I have a few more uses for this monster.." He spelled his bottoms off and did a quick spell that he knew his teacher would know before straddling his lap, his now moist entrance being forced to accommodate the potion master’s massive girth. The tip slipped pass his tight rim and the boy that lived cursed. "Fuck you’re a big boy…"

Was this happening? The Slytherin could feel virgin tightness engulfing the crown of his throbbing cock like a hot, slippery death trap. It was the best imprisonment he had ever experienced. "Relax, your choking me…fuck don’t stop.." Rational thought left, took a trip to visit his cousin in South America. With surprising strength he gripped the boy’s hips and slammed him down on his desk, his fat cock red at their violent union. The teen moaned like a wanton witch as papers and books crashed onto the floor. "Push it in or take it out. That thing is bloody huge…"

Severus dipped down and licked his throat, a smug look on his sweat glistened face. "Your decision...you started this…want to know how big it is? Maybe that will help your decision..." Harry’s neglected erection was weeping seed like a distraught ex lover he was so turned on. He was right. He did start this…and he wanted to finish it coming all over this desk." He gasped as soft lips nibbled at his ear, making his heat a hellfire worthy of the devil on top of him. "How big is it…"

10 inches..and thick enough to make you unable to walk for several days.." The older wizard hissed, one hand pinning the boy down by his wrists, the other stroking his smooth, hot cock as it sobbed between them. By the tears forming in the boy’s eyes he knew he was his first. Or first real cock. This made him grin against the hero’s cheek as he milked seed and moans from his red lips. Leaning lower, his breath blew hot into his ear as he whispered. "Your boyfriend’s cock is nowhere near as big as mine…is it…"

Decisions..Harry did indeed want it. If he was truthful with himself, he had wanted it for a long time. Severus Snape was a enigma he wanted to get tangled in, and he knew the man felt the same way about him. From their first encounter they were at each other’s throats…how could he stop now?

A skilled hand began to stroke him firmly and his hands were pinned to the table. Green eyes turned to slits as he writhed in pleasure. "So good!!" The boy that lived cried, and when hot breath blew in his sensitive ear he shuddered violently and seed started to spurt from his sex. That hand squeezed him tightly and he stilled as the professor whispered. Boyfriend? He didn’t have a boyfriend! And if he did, he didn’t think anyone’s manhood could be bigger than the one trapped inside him by the crown. It was painful just stagnant just beyond the ring of his muscle, and he twitched and gripped it unconsciously. "No one’s bigger than you-Please Severuss…fuck me..."

Both shuddered at those words and the ex death eater bit at his ear as he began to force himself deeper in the hot canal of one boy that lived. "Hells your tight…relax..let me inside you…"

"Fuck!!" Against his will, Harry began to feel his loins grow heavy and threaten him with a devastating orgasm at those words. Did the bastard know his voice was a weapon? "I can’t-ahh!!" In one thrust he was completely filled with his teacher’s girth, and a tear slid down to his ear. It was like being split in two by a bat. He looked up at him and saw remorse in those deep, dark orbs he loved to lose himself in. A hand stroked his cheek and the tear was gone.

Severus looked...gentle...caring…his touch was warm. A small smile crept to the teen’s lips. "I found your center..."

The potion master blushed at the comment. He knew his face was unguarded. He knew he looked desperately needy and regret filled and concerned. Did the boy know? Did he see that under his hard chocolate shell there was soft, sweet cream…that he had never felt so encompassed by anyone...that his heart was weeping at his touch, his taste…the shine in his eyes? He leaned down so his elbows touched the desk and kissed him sweetly, his dark hair covering the moment from the world. "And I’ve found yours…would you like me to stop? This is foolish and if it hurts-" He was silenced with a kiss. "Shh…don’t you dare let me go now…" And then he wrapped his arms around his neck and captured his lips in a soul stealing kiss. Severus groaned and as his lips parted and their tongues dueled, he began slow strokes inside the slick channel. Never had it felt this good….he  
was going to die from this he knew. His heart was pounding, and his shaft was wrapped in tight, wet silk. Twitching, gripping fire. Pale hips grinded slowly from side to side as his hands gripped the front of the desk, using it to help him for he was sure if he held the boy in his arms, he’d never let him go. Their lips parted and beautiful moans and gasps of shock and pleasure escaped the green eyed teen as the thick, mushroom crown of his manhood dragged across his prostate. "Fuck Severus!!"

"I am..don’t you feel me…." He chuckled as he hit that spot again. Dull nails stabbed into his back and he began thrusting faster, deeper into his damnation, moaning into his little lover’s ivory neck. "Gods...I’ve found heaven-ah-ahhharry don’t-fuck that’s delicious-"

"Sev!!" His hair was gripped and he moved till their foreheads touched, dark chocolate looking into deep mint, both open mouth moaning in shock as their pleasure escalated and their thrusts harder. The desk scooted across the stone floor as Harry was pounded by the thick cock of his git of a teacher, and his moans turned into shrieks. "Sev-ver-russ-fuck-me-oh-  
god-I’m gonna come-I’m gonna come!!!"

Severus had to agree with him as he felt the wetness between them and the hard slapping of his thighs against the teen’s supple rear as he hammered his tightness. He was losing himself he knew it, but it couldn’t be stopped. He grabbed quiditch toned thighs and raised his lover’s legs till they were wide and his knees touched the desk. Seed was dripping down his inner thighs, mingled with sweat, but he couldn’t stop it now. Forcing his legs a part painfully, he nailed the boy into his desk, entire being shuddering as he felt his orgasm within reach. "Fuck-can’t stop-too good-" His pace grew violent and his hard phallus repeatedly pushed into that bundle of nerves till neither one could withstand anymore. Harry arched off the desk and pathetically sobbed out as his hips spasmed into jerks. "SEVERUSAHHHH!!!!!" Seed jetted from his neglected manhood in thick sticky ribbons all over their chests as he shook, gripping inky black hair tightly in his hands.

The older wizard let out a deep groan as that tightness intensified, and his voice cracked as his seed shot from him and filled the teen till it dripped from their union onto the desk ledge and slid down to the floor. "Sweet fucking goddess…" He collapsed against his new lover and tried desperately to still his heart. That was the kind of experience that could never be duplicated. The kind all other experiences were measured by. After they calmed he dared to look into the green fires of the boy’s eyes, and gasped. They were shining. His entire being was glowing with the aftermath of their shared experience. He was simply breathtaking..curls wet against his face…cheeks rosy.. he touched one of them and let out a sigh. "You are very beautiful..."

Harry’s heart stopped as dark eyes pierced him down to the beating muscle. He chewed his lip. No one had called him beautiful before...and he assumed it was a girly thing, but it did not sound girly coming from Severus. It sounded wondrous…he was positive he’d never feel like that again...that was his first time and one which he’d remember forever. "So are you…I’ve never..you know...before this…you’ve made it perfect Sev…" He kissed those thin lips he loved and grinned. "I’d say let’s do it again, but I think we’ve shagged the entire class period away."

Severus laughed and Harry was enchanted. "It was perfect...but that was all you sweet boy. I don’t think I could do that again for several hours. Come, we need to get dressed before you’re late for your next class... " With a groan he pulled his softening shaft from the teen and hissed as it was free. "Fuck you have made me sore with that grip of yours.." Harry winced as he was emptied of that warmth, and whimpered as he laid there. It felt so…horrible all of sudden. It wasn’t the pain..it was just an overwhelming  
solitude…it hurt. He sniffed as he sat and eased off the desk. He was stopped as he started to grab his pants. "Harry…don’t cry..I’ll give you a potion for-"

"It’s not that.." He looked at their linked hands. "I just feel...so empty without you..." He wiped tears that spilled from his eyes. "I’m just spouting rubbish. I’m alright.."

Severus crushed him to his chest and buried his nose in his hair. "It’s not rubbish…I feel…I feel.." He held him tighter.

"You feel what.."

"...vulnerable…"

Harry sighed. He was glad he wasn’t the only one who felt strange. "Do you think we’ve been bewitched..."

"Well find out later. Come, get dressed. We destroyed this place. " The teen laughed as he noticed how far the desk had been moved from its original home and all the knocked over tables. "Damn." After they dressed and cleaned, he helped him fix the class room and shyly rubbed his shoe against the floor. "So..."

"So..."

"What do we do now…now that we’ve..I mean..I really like you Sev…and I…well-"

"We will meet in my office at 8 and we will discuss this...until then, you will speak of this to no one..I could be fired..and you could be expelled. I asked you to wait..but you couldn’t keep your hands and your tongue for that matter, to yourself.." He smirked at him and the boy blushed. "Do me a favor…" The hero whispered as he walked close till their chest touched, playing with the buttons of the potion master’s jacket. Severus swallowed thickly. "And…what might that be…"

"Reserve your smirks for me...it’s enough to give any poor bloke a stiff one...and I kind of like having you for myself...even if it’s just for today.." Green eyes lowered and the blush on his face spread to his neck. His chin was touched by a potion stained finger and lifted till he was staring into smoldering brown depths. He unconsciously started to shake. "I’ll do my  
best to acquiesce your request..."

"I could eat you alive..." The teen hissed, and before they knew it, Severus had him and Harry had jumped into his arms, his legs around his waist." The teen giggled as nibbles were placed under his chin, and stroked through the waves of ebony hair. "You’re driving me mad Potter..."

"You’re making me hard Snape.." The bell rang and the boy slid from his waist and kissed his crooked nose. "See you at 8, mate…"

 

*************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Wizards and Staircases

Chapter 4:  
Burning in Hell

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The entire day he thought about it. How could he not? He, Harry James Potter, had had sex. He had given his virginity to a blow pop with a gooey sweet center. To a man that was devout and caring and sexy as hell. The  
feeling of him made him ache inside. What would happen later on that night? Would his fantasy be crushed and Severus’ shell regenerate? Would he never again feel those strong hands on him..stroking him to completeness? Would he never kiss him and taste the liquor on his tongue..never feel the comfort..the peace he felt when he was lying deep inside him…

He frowned at those thoughts. "No matter what..I’ve got that memory. No one can take it from me..”

Hermione popped in the room and frowned. "Take what from you Harry?"

Harry was not the only one deep in thought on the subject, but his were far less morbid. All the potion master could think about was the intense connection he felt and how it was with a 17 yr old student. One who was  
the son of his only true love. How fucked up had he become that he would fuck Lily"ls son. Lily"ls. He floundered through the day with his body tingling from where the boy had kissed him. Sucked him. Engulfed him with fiery heat.

"lI feel so empty without you..”

The entire week he thought the boy to be involved with someone..but  
he should have known. Harry Potter was not the every day student. He probably didn’t use Nivas for the purpose they had earlier. He probably had pains from the war..and all his perverted mind could think of was being inside him. Now they hadn’t even used protection. "Fuck..”

What would he say when he saw him? It was already 7:30

Would he agree to be in a relationship with him? He couldn’t. He wasn’t underage..however that was neither here nor there. When those green eyes were upon him, he couldn’t tell what he’d do. The minutes slipped through his fingers like water, till the boy was knocking at his door and he grimaced  
at his elation. "Come in..”

A nervous smile graced his beautiful features as Harry sat in the chair in front of him, picking at his shirt in agitation. "Hi…”

"Hello..”

"I missed you…you didn’t come to dinner..”

Severus blushed and looked away. "Some horny teenager has been on my mind all day..”

"Heh…is that a good or bad thing…”

"I don’t know..Harry while you are almost of age…this…this isn’t right..”

"It feels right…it felt right when you were inside me...and don’t sit there and say it didn’t." Sharp tongued minx. The ex spy swallowed hard and tried not to focus on the creamy collarbone he saw from the teen’s half buttoned shirt. "I won’t deny it..it felt right…perhaps the best shag I’ve ever had to be honest, but the fact remains that you are young and what we did was wrong, no matter how good it felt. We cannot do it again."

The boy seemed put off by this, and pouted, those red lips taunting the devil. "Dumbledore is not going to fire you, and he is certainly not going to expel me just because we had mind numbing…”

"Earth shattering…" A smirk was on the older wizard’s usually scowling face.

"Soul sheering..hell, Severus..those words don’t do it justice. We can’t call it sex…that was so much more…” He scooted his seat closer and put his forearms on the desk. "You know it was. Don’t turn from this…not after I’ve seen your gooey center..”

The half blooded wizard turned pink. "My what?"

Harry laughed. "You know..you’re like a blow pop I think..hard and sour on the outside..gooey and sweet on the inside..” His lids drooped seductively low, and he dared reach a finger over and trace the teacher, shaking hand. "I like it..in fact..I’d like to suck on you now until I got that gooey sweetness…”

"Bloody hell boy...I’m just a man...don’t make this harder than it already is…” The poor professor’s entire frame was shaking. How he wanted him..one person that knew the contents of his character so well. One that  
wouldn’t take his crap…one who’d see beyond his callus exterior and find the real truth. He placed his hand over that finger and stroked it as if it was  
most precious. Harry sighed at the touch. "This isn’t hard…you and me…we’ve have been through hard..this is easy. This is second semester remember? In a month I graduate and 2 months after that I’ll be 17. Another year off your conscious. We can do 3 months, don’t you think? And after…” He fingered his palm and blushed with a beauty of a prince. "…after I’d like very much to see how deep your center is..”

Severus was floored. Here was what he had been wishing for…someone who’d willingly let him love them unconditionally… "Harry…you make  
it sound so easy, but-"

"It is. You do want me…just as badly as I want you…I can see it in your eyes when you look at me…I can feel how deeply you need me Severus…and to be honest…we’ve both been skirting this for a while now..”

"I-"

"Don’t lie to me. I felt it in class, I felt it when you caught me looking for Peter that night. I felt it when you cornered me in your stores fifth year. I felt it during occumency lessons and on the stairs of the astronomy tower..and..” The teen’s eyes watered and he let out a shaky breath. "…I felt it when you were dying in my arms that day. I feel it now. This is no  
spell, this is us. It’s always been us. Stop lying to yourself, because you  
can’t lie to me."

The guard that usually protected him from hurt fell, and the potion master looked with a pleading face."Alright..”

Harry blinked away tears. "Alright?? Alright!" He grinned and stood up to run his fingers through black hair. The way he wanted to the minute he walked in the door. His lover sighed and moved into his touch with such a want for his touch, he cradled his face in his hands. "Yes…just swear to me Harry..”

"Anything..”

"Swear you won’t hurt me…you know more than anyone that…I’m unable to recover as fast as most..” 

"Oh Severus…” Harry whispered and he pulled him from his chair into his embrace. “I swear…I’ll not hurt you..that is unless you wanted me to. I can tell you like it rough." They laughed and that sexy smirk was on his teacher’s face. "You have no idea..”

The boy that lived licked his lips and backed away, unbuttoning his shirt. "Why don’t you give me a clue..”

"Merciful Merlin..” He was snatched moments later being pounded into the stone floor. "Fuck-you’ve got to teach me how to do that!"

Severus chuckled darkly. "I can now…if you like.."

Green eyes went wide. He was suddenly empty and his shaft was being slowly sat upon by his bastard of a teacher as if it was a game. He’d never taken anyone. What if he did it wrong? What if he came too soon? What if-  
"OH MY GOD!!"

The potion master hissed as the tip of his little lover’s 8 and a half inch shaft entered him with resistance. "You are quite a bit thicker than the last person who took me..do stop shaking boy. I haven’t even got it all in yet."

"Shut up! I never had anyone sit on my bloody cock before, it’s so tight-and hotahhhhhhh-" He couldn’t finish as his smirking lover sank down on his hard shaft and leaned forward over him, his hips rolling in a downward motion. "Come on Potter…don’t get lazy now…” He never in his life imagine he’d be saying that. He laughed at the filthy grin on the boy’s face, but gasped as he was turned till he was on his back, and teenage hormones began to work over time, the boy fucking him so fast and so hard, it bordered on violent. He gasped at every thrust and clung to a strong back as his sweet spot  
was assaulted. "Ahh-ahhh-fuck Harry!!"

"So good Severus, I’m gonna come-" Spasms rocked them before either could stop them, and poor Severus was lost in pleasure, hands above him gripping the green rug, hair spilled like a hallo, eyes shut and mouth open as he cried out. "No-wait-fuck -righhhttheere!!!" And then guttural groans from the very depths of them bellowed into the room, and seed was spilled for so  
long and from a place that felt so deep, both let out choked cries and whimpers before giving up and giving way to the floor. Severus saw nothing but peaceful white in his vision. "You have fucked me blind..”

"Your eyes are closed, but I did go overboard. I couldn’t help it…fuck that was just as good as this morning…”

Severus shook his head. "Better..”

Harry smiled and laid his head against the other’s chest, listening to the soothing rhythm of his heart. "Wish we could sleep together tonight..”

"No."

"Come on, Sev...we could take a bath together and I’ll let you wash my no no parts..” He heard him chuckle and a hand wrap protectively around his back. "You’re a bloody menace..what if the headmaster catches your scrawny behind coming out of my quarters?"

"I’ll use my cloak. Come on…you know you want to. I’ll play with your hair..” The teen smirked as he ran his fingers through the course forest of dark curls surrounding his lover’s spent shaft, and Severus hissed. "You  
are the horniest virgin I’ve ever met.”

"Ah-ah lover. I seem to remember giving my virginity to you this morning..”

"I’m going to burn in hell for this..”

 

*************************************


	5. Chapter 5

Wizards and Staircases

Chapter 5:  
Talk

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

After sneaking back into Gryffindor’s quarters and grabbing his cloak, Harry practically skipped down to the dungeons where he was yanked in by one paranoid teacher. They had a snack and a bath in which Harry indeed let Severus wash his no no parts and ended up coming for the 3rd time today along with his delicious new lover. He was offered some pajamas, but he only took the top because apparently Severus had a fetish for his naked legs  
that refused to grow hair. He hopped in the bed and earned a growl from his  
professor, but he just snorted and laid in his arms. Both sighed with peaceful feelings of contentment running through them. "Do you like this? I love this…it feels better than shagging"" Harry smiled as he curled into strong arms and into a sturdy chest. Severus had to agree, while it was a stupid idea to let him sleep here, he couldn’t regret it now that he had the little hellfire in his arms and in his bed next to him as if he was meant  
to be there." "I do…perhaps we have been jinxed…I feel like…"

Harry smiled more. "Like we’re married...right?"

"Yes...it is very unnatural.."

"I don’t care, I want to keep it. Besides...I wouldn’t..object to it…you know..if you asked me..."

The potion master looked down and sighed. "Harry…you can’t be serious’’’"

The hero frowned and turned over on his side. "You don’t have to be a git about it...call me too optimistic, but I like the idea of marrying someone I’ve been in love with for years.." He grumbled something about silly man afraid of commitment and Severus just stared at his silk covered back. "You love me..."

The boy rolled his eyes and turned over jerkily to look at him. "Duh! Why would I pay everyone in my class to drop your course? One student? You think Dumbledore didn’t notice? He knew the whole time! He’s the one who hired the other teacher to teach while I-…" Shit. He had started to go off, and he had spoken too much. Dark eyes were wide as if he’d been caught in a trap. Which was the case in a way.

"You did all of that…for me.." No one had tried so hard for him before. He looked down at the green silk of his sheets, but his head was gently brought up so green eyes held him in place. "Yes…all of it for you...and yes Severus…I love you…I think your brilliant…"

"Harry..Harry I-"

"I don’t expect you to say you love me back. I know how hard it is to give your big heart to someone. It"s heavy all the time...and you have to build up courage to lift it into my hands. I can wait for that day Severus"and when it comes…I’d very much like to be your husband if that’s alright.." Tears were falling down a worry filled face and it broke Harry’s heart. He kissed and wiped them away. "Come on now..you don’t have to cry about it..are those happy tears?"

Severus nodded and couldn’t meet his gaze. "Your rubbish, you know that…"

"Yes I know, I’ve been rotten for keeping all those secrets…but I’ll make it up to you. I know you’re bored with your classes..so I had the headmaster find a sub for you so you and I can go fuck off for a week or two. Is that a start?"

How did he do these things? Severus was amazed, but then he had forgotten that this boy was Harry James Potter. He could do anything if he put his mind to it. He was as stubborn as his mother. "I should bloody well say it is. I won’t even ask how you convinced Albus that allowing me to sleep with  
you was a good idea, or how you managed to get a sub. You’ve been driving me crazy enough through the years so I know you probably told him you’d name your first born after him or something."

Harry turned the darkest red he"d ever seen. "You didn’t..."

"I did…but not to worry, he said most wizards have girls so I doubt we’ll even get to name a son Brian…"

"Bloody-wait we?? You want to-"

"You are far too intelligent to be that thick Severus…"

"Sweet Merlin..." The long haired wizard sat up and looked down at his hands. Was this some sick dream? He had a willing mate and he wanted to have a child with him? Him?! He was certain that reality was going to come and steal this happiness away from him. While he was on this train of thought, he was pinched hard on the rear and he cursed. "Damn it Potter! What was that for?!"

Harry smirked. "Just letting you know this is real so you can stop trying to wake yourself up, and tell me where we are going for vacation. I hope somewhere warm. Preferably where I can see you half naked and  
show you off, like say, a beach?"

Severus blushed but snorted in laughter at the idea. "With my complexion I’d burn like sausage before you can showcase me. The sun was never my friend, thus why I don’t go out in it often. "

"Well sweetheart they have this stuff called sunscreen. I’ll introduce you on the way. Now come back here and help me think of somewhere we can go and get into a lot of trouble. " He was smirking at him, and the potion master smirked back as he dived back into the pillows after him.

 

*************************************


	6. Chapter 6

Wizards and Staircases

Chapter 6:  
The Wall

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

They decided on going to the Bermuda Triangle, notoriously known to be the best vacation spot for magical people. They had to apparate twice to get to their cruise boat, but when they made it, they enjoyed the view of the waters while waiting to board the boat. Severus was nervous. Albus assured him it was okay, and that while it seemed wrong, Harry was an adult long ago and he approved of his decision. It was all new to him. Having a "lover" wasn’t new, but having one that wanted to be with him for more reasons than just mutual pleasure was. What would they talk about? What would they do once they grew tired of shagging each other senseless. A sneaky hand groped his rear and he jumped ten feet before turning to see a not so innocent Potter child looking in the other direction. "You are not innocent!"

Harry smirked. " Of course I am." Did you see the sea gulls? Their awesome! I wonder if this boat has a long stairwell so we can see under the water"

Severus rolled his eyes, and just sighed, breathing in the ocean air. "Hey Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Don’t be nervous. This is going to be awesome, and when we get to our room, I’ll give you a massage."" That sounded promising. Suddenly he was very impatient to get on the boat. "Do they have one ticket taker or what?!"

"Calm down! Damn you’re uptight."

The potion master frowned as they moved up. "Just now noticing? Too bad for you.."

The hero just took his hand and leaned against his arm like a love struck teenager. Wait..he was. "I knew from day one you were a git. That’s the hard sour part..I happen to like it, but I want you calm down so we can have fun. There is no rush. We can take as long as we want. I finished all my electives I needed to graduate, your sub can stay as long as you need him, and this is a paid vacation. Relax and let’s enjoy each other’s company." He ended it with a breath taking smile, and Severus was utterly compelled to smile back, his heart growing warm and disgustingly mushy at the sight of him. "Alright..I’ll try my best. I am sorry for snapping at you."

"No sorries between us Severus. My mentor taught me that saying sorry amounts to nothing. He proved he was sorry with his actions, and I’m striving to do the same."

"Who’s your mentor? He sounds like a intelligent wizard."

Harry grinned. "You are. You have constantly taught me from day one to live on my own merits and not my titles. You always challenged me to prove my worth. That day when you bared to me your heart..you taught me saying the word wasn’t enough. That actions were apologies..that changing your behavior was how you proved you were sorry. You inspire me to be better all the time Severus. I just wish I’d told you sooner."

Severus was shocked to silence, and when he did gather his wits about him, they were at the ticket taker. "Tickets please."

Harry gave him the tickets and the uniformed man took out his wand. "Please put your hands on the rail with your feet apart. This is just a standard check we do to ensure no one is bringing in any banned substances or any dangerous weapons on board. "

Harry nodded and got into position, winking devilishly at his lover as the man waved his wand over him. "You’re clear to go sir."

"Thanks." He waited on Severus, who reluctantly let him check him. His wand glowed red, and the potion master blushed as a green vial floated out of his pocket. Harry laughed, but the man wasn’t amused. "Sir, you  
can’t bring this on board."

"I have a condition. "

"This is very volatile-"

Harry leaned into the man’s ear and whispered. His weary blue eyes widened as he looked at him and then to Harry. The potion floated back into his pocket. "Forgive me sir, please enjoy your trip."

"Thank you.." Severus said suspiciously, but before he could pry into the man’s mind to see what Harry said, he was dragged up the ramp.

The ship was huge. Harry had never been on a ship before, and his eyes were lit with wonder as he saw the magically floating chandelier and the large ballrooms and the classy elf attendants. He tugged at the older wizard every time he saw something he deemed "cool". Severus feigned irritation, but he loved watching his enthusiasm. Especially when he pointed out places where they might shag without notice. "See that nook over there? No one would be able to see us, and we could put silence charms around the corners…"

"That is impossible Harry." He laughed at his imaginative ideas, but the teen was very serious. "No it could work! See my legs could go over that ledge there and you could scoot right in there and no one would see. Oh we can argue over that later, come on let’s find our room!" Harry dragged the older wizard down and up steps, down corridors and under tunnels till he found their room. He used the key and without even glancing at the room he  
yanked his cloak off and jumped the potion master, his hands messing up the straight waves and causing them to curl at the end. He kissed him furiously as if he’d been dying to do so through their entire trip and Severus groaned into the kiss, pushing him up against the wall and tearing at his pants. Harry whimpered as his throat was bit at. "Hurry…"

"I’m bloody trying!" Severus growled, and he thanked the good goddess as his pants and trousers hit the floor and the teen’s muggle jeans slid down to his ankles. He yanked them off and tossed them over his head before whispering the Navis spell and thrusting into his depths as if he’d die without it. Their foreheads touched and Harry shuddered as his eyes closed. "Fuck…."

Now that they were connected physically, the rush seemed to die and give way to a deep passion. Harry wrapped his legs around narrow hips  
and they stared into each other’s eyes as they began to move slowly, allowing the feeling to encompass them. Harry could feel every inch of him…his heat mingling with his own…hear him sliding inside him with deliberate sluggishness. The large tip slid up to his prostate and kissed it long enough to make him gasp in pleasure before it left and did it again. One of his lover’s hands was stroking his cock with a steady thrumming, the other was pinning him to the wall, and he loved it. Severus was staring at him so intensely, and sweat trickled down his brow. "Take me to bed Severus…." He whispered, emeralds alit with lust and passion. Severus held his waist and walked with his shaft buried in that dangerous heat, till he found the bed and fell on it with his delicious little Gryffindor underneath him.

It seemed like he"d never been so deep inside anyone, never so shaken. Harry clasped both of his hands and pulled them over his head till the man he loved hovered close against him, and he opened his legs wide and  
scooted down so he could take him in deeper, a moanish cry leaving his lips. Severus hushed him and placed small kisses over his face as he began to make love to him again, each time sinking deeply and hitting his  
sweet spot.

There were no words needed for this. He was encased in his lover and he never wanted to leave. His hips pivoted as the need to thrust harder overcame him, and he worshiped the young body below him with his mouth,  
sucking at the teen’s Adams apple and kissing over the cleft of his ear all  
while he moaned in whispers against his skin. "Harry…Harry…"

 

"Severus...so good"." Smaller hips moved into his thrusts, and slow breathe became harsh and uneven as their rhythm increased in speed, and the queen size bed began to cry out in protest in between their moans. Neither lasted long as the feeling was too much. Cries of ecstasy filled the room and then a dry sob. Harry shakily touched the warmth of the other"s cheek and found it wet. "Severus…you’re crying..."

He received no reply but arms held him tight and a crooked nose buried into his neck. He smiled and ran his hands down the small of his teacher’s back. "I felt it too…this is going to be great Sev…really brilliant..."

Severus hid his smile in the teen’s neck. "This is a charming way to start...with me blubbering like an imbecile over sex""

The boy that lived chuckled and hit his shoulder playfully. "I told you. That isn’t sex…that’s something else...better than..."

The older wizard knew what it was. It was making love…and the very notion of it was absurd. He wasn’t in love with the boy…not yet..he loved the idea of it as much as he loathed it. Him. A man who had sworn off the silly emotion was entertaining the idea simply because some little twink gave him the time of day." He truly was pathetic. He groaned and moved from the warmth of their coupling, finally taking notice to their room. It was  
large and looked very expensive; reds and golds lined the walls and furniture, a sitting area could be seen through open glass doors.  
The floors were covered in plush carpeting and large circular windows showed a view of the dock growing fainter in the distance as they took to the ocean. How did he end up here? He was supposed to be at the school…right now he’d be teaching first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws  
how to brew Helix pain potion, and afterwards he’d be grading his NEWT student’s reports on the effects of Swartle juice potion..

 

How in the 7 levels of hell did he manage to be on a luxury cruise heading for the Bermuda Triangle with a 17yr old boy?

His actions frightened him, and suddenly he was aware he had no bottoms on and had told no one but Albus Dumbledore he was leaving.

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew that the high strung man would realize he had changed his routine eventually, but he would much rather spend their first official day as a couple in bed than calming him down. He couldn’t change the facts now; they were far away from Hogwarts, and he was  
indeed stuck with him. Then he wondered. ‘Does he want to be stuck with  
me…maybe I rushed him into this’ Green eyes looked over to the object of his desire. "Hey…Severus…you do…want this don’t you…I mean…us..." He chewed his lip. "...because if it isn’t"…we can go back…."

The ex spy turned to him and smiled sadly. "I do want this…I’m just…trying to adjust…I’ve done the same things everyday for years…and today I…." He looked over to the window. "..just let me reflect…."

Warm arms wrapped around him, and long, black strands were pushed away and a kiss was placed on the nape of his neck. "Take as long as you need…I’m going to take a shower and unpack, alright?"

"Alright.." Harry grinned because he knew the usually grumpy man was smiling even though he couldn’t see it. "If you need me I’ll be in the shower…" He started to get up but he moved back and ran his hands up the other’s strong chest as he spoke in his ear. "If you want me….or if you miss me…I’ll be there too.."

Severus blushed and brought smaller hands up to his lips and kissed them lightly before letting them fall. "Go bathe, brat."

*********

 

*************************************


	7. Chapter 7

Wizards and Staircases

Chapter  
7: The first Staircase

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Of Wizards and Staircases

Chapter 7

After unpacking they wandered around the ship, finding all those things the teen wanted to visit on the way up. Thanks to the heavy glamour spells, no one noticed either of them, but the potion master was still very suspicious to the point of rudeness, and Harry had to apologize for him several times to people he’d accosted. What the teen loved the most was not the sights, though they were great. It was the potion stained hands that found him with every turn. Sometimes he"d feel them like magic on the small of his back.  
Sometimes they came on top of his shoulders and squeezed. He loved most when they folded in front of his stomach as his lover held him from behind while they watched the sun setting across the water. The feeling gave him goose bumps and his heart palpitations." "There’s a wine tasting on the top level. Want to go?"

Severus smirked and his fingers skirted across hard abs. "I do, but I do not want to help you in your delinquency...a drunken 17 yr old sounds disastrous…"

"If you take me I’ll let you do whatever you want with me..." That sounded too promising to pass up. The nudge at his backside told him that he wouldn’t.

A moan left him at the very idea. Whatever he wanted to do…with such a delicious wizard...he was already running the possibilities...most required restraints… "That is an adequate trade..." The boy that lived laughed as  
he was practically dragged up the steps to the top level. Eyes found them as  
they made their way to the small gated entrance, and he held on to his lover tighter, mind running jealous thoughts. "He’s mine!" was all he could think, and yet the very thought made him saddened. People had tried to own Severus Snape all his life. During the war he had two masters, and both sought him relentlessly, never allowing the poor wizard to have his dignity or autonomy. He released his grip and his hands slumped to his sides, a silent sigh leaving red lips. Was he just like them? Wanting him only because he was valuable...intelligent, keen wit and strong...did he only want him because he knew he was more beyond the facade he carried….

‘I am not going to make him feel that way...he deserves to be free..’ He mentally chanted, and he tugged at the green dress shirt he wore as he flashed their badges to the bouncer.

A coldness brought the boy’s melancholy to the ex spy’s attention, and he frowned. Had he done something to offend him? Surely not in such a short span... "Harry….if this was for me-"

"No, this is for us."

"Then why..." He didn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t need to. The teen chewed his lip. "It’s nothing. Let’s get a drink."

The long haired wizard snorted. Did the boy know he was trying to start a relationship with a man who could read minds like books? With not one verbal spell he casted a Legillimens and found the teen"s wandering  
thoughts.

"They all caged him…I don’t want to cage him to me…He deserves to be free.."

"Phft. I want him free..from everyone else…how am I going to keep a man like Severus Snape interested? I can’t even look at him…I want to cage him and never let him go..but I can’t treat him like Thomas...not like Dumbledore.."

"If there is anyone I’d like to be tied up to…it’s you…" He whispered in his ear, and the smaller body went lax against him. He could feel him shaking, and he held him by the shoulders. "Severus..."

"I’m the one who’s supposed to have those thoughts…"

Harry chewed his lip and reached for the nearest wine glass, downing it in one gulp then coughing. "I guess I’m a little nervous too..I guess I’ve wanted this too badly…" The potion master snorted with laughter at the teens drinking habits and took his hand in his own. He had to cheer him up and he decided to teach the boy about wine to push the subject over. He wrapped  
his arms around him and with his head over his neck he smirked. "Harry..."

The teen turned a delicious shade of pink. "W-what... " He was speaking in his ear with that voice that dripped sex and violence….the poor hero had no choice but to shudder in his arms as he felt those skilled hands skirt around his hips. "Do you know what you have just tasted...."

"No, but please tell me..." Harry said shakily, and his head leaned back against the other. Severus kissed his neck and helped him set his empty glass down before he dropped it. "That was a red wine some can be smooth...however if you are looking for taste..." He reached under his arm and grabbed a glass of white zinfandel. "Taste this…I assure you, it is most intoxicating"." He tilted the glass slowly to the boy’s lips and watched with satisfaction as the liquid passed the teen’s succulent lips and a moan leave." "Fuck...that is almost as sweet as your cum…"

A woman standing near them gasped loudly and Severus chuckled darkly into his neck. "Yes...I happen to like it myself..do you want more..."

Harry turned and tiptoed till he reached his ear, arms around a dark clad back. "I want to go sit at one of the tables and wank you off so I can compare the two…."

"Fuck…" The woman was outraged at their language, and moved to another table. Severus wasn’t an exhibitionist; the idea was a turn on, but also, his spy training said it was dangerous. He whimpered as teeth tugged at  
his earlobe. "We could get caught..."

"Not if your quiet..." The teen whispered back, and tugged him to a table that was backed by the ships railing. They sat at the table and the teen smirked as he poured them some wine with one hand while he undid the teacher’s pants and trousers with the other. A rigid sex already sticky with  
seed met his hands and he mentally laughed. ‘He has no idea how kinky he really is…’ Pale, callused hands began to stroke the ex spy out against the white table cloth, and he smiled. "So I’ve read on the pamphlet that there will be a carnival at the Bermuda when we arrive."

Severus sweated as he tried to keep his hip rocking from being obvious. The teen was skilled at this; his grip was just tight enough to send him moaning out for the whole damn ship to know. He chewed on his lip and put his hand over his forehead to hide his face as he spoke to him. "Can’t do this-mm-fuck you’re so good with" your hands-"

 

Harry increased his strokes and his thumb slid up over the thick vein on the underside of the hot sex and over the creaming slit, his smile sweet even though he was jerking him into madness. "Sure you can. Did you read the pamphlet? I won’t make you go on any rides, don’t worry."

"H-har-harrryy"pleassse..." The chair the older wizard was in was making scooting sounds as his hips jerked up and people started to stare. Severus didn’t notice, but Harry did, and he grinned evil at them as he took a  
sip from his drink, his more devious hand moving at a retarded pace that made the poor teacher cry out silently and seed spurt from his over sensitive cock and into the boy’s waiting hand. Harry poured the essence in a cup and used his wand to turn the color" before tasting it as if it was wine. He loudly made a groan. "That is delicious..I’m sorry love, but this one is still my favorite..here…you have to taste it." Then as he was leaning the glass to the man’s lips, he leaned into his ear. "Taste yourself…"

The glass tipped, and seed poured into the potion master’s mouth. He swallowed and his head dropped to hide his blush. "I think I’ve had enough wine…it’s time to retire to our room I believe..."

Harry smirked. "I believe your right.."

10 minutes later Harry was twisting trying to get his wrists out of the binds as he laid on his stomach in their bed. His feet were tied to the posts, and his quiditch toned rear was spread, his entrance twitching from the air. His entire body was flushed red. He had never been so exposed, and he pleaded with his lover. "Severus this is so embarrassing-"

"I think it’s rather endearing...I believe the terms of our deal stated anything I wanted to do your delicious little body..I plan to make use of that." He pointed his wand at the teen and a vibration started against  
his prostate and the tip of his shaft. Green eyes shut tightly, and the poor  
teen screamed his pleasure. "FUUUCK!!!!!!"

"Do you like that..." Severus whispered huskily, his tongue flickering over the boy’s twitching entrance. This was what heaven was like. He was sure. He licked up between the tight globes till he reached his spine and sucked against it, his manhood spilling seed prematurely at the sound of the  
teen’s screams of ecstasy. "I"M COMING!!!!"

And as seed began to reach its pooling limit in his loins, the vibration stopped. A choked sob left the boy that lived and he pleaded, hands reaching to touch his lover’s hair. "Severus…please…"

"I am pleasing you...you thoroughly enjoyed that...and you will enjoy this"" Hot liquid was drizzled down the boy’s back and spilled between his cheeks. It wasn’t damaging hot. Just delicious enough to feel exquisite. Harry gasped as fingers began to stroke inside him, his walls tightening against the invasion. It felt so hot and so thick... his eyes rolled and his rear lifted from the bed. "Ahh-Merlin Severus..."

"You like me fucking you like this.." Severus hissed. His cock loved fucking the boy like this. He could feel him squeezing bloodflow from his fingertips. He was so moist and hot...his hips jerked at the feeling, but he stilled them. He had more plans. He whipped his wand in a swishing motion as he pulled from that heat. "I love it!! Please! More inside-"

"Shhh..I’ll give you more…."He grabbed the object that appeared on the bed  
and rubbed its bulbous head against the teen, chuckling richly as the teen  
gasped. "Please-want you so bad-want your fuck-" The boy was very vocal when he was teased. The ex deatheater took that note for later as he slowly pushed the fake shaft inside the teen. The object was completely sheathed and the boy sounded as if it was in the right place. "HOLY FUCK SEVERUS!!!"

"There is nothing holy about it, you dirty boy..let me give you a task for that dirty mouth of yours..." He moved till he was infront of him and Harry turned redder. "What-I thought that felt different! Se-" He forced his cock in the teen"s mouth and turned the vibrations back on before he began to fuck his brains out, looking at the mirror he had placed strategically to show the sex toy as it began to fuck his lover’s tight hole. His sex plunged into the teen’s throat, and he nearly cried out in ecstasy, biting down on his lip. Pale hips jerked forward as dark eyes watched the flesh colored shaft fuck the teen harder and harder, till he could stand no more. "Cream in my mouth..fuck.." The teen was stroking his need as well, feverish with his desire. "…and all over my face...I want it everywhere…come for me…" His strokes were demanding, and soon the potion master could do nothing but moan and whimper as seed was milked from his twitching erection and shot in thick streams all over the boy’s beautiful face. Hot flooded his other hand, and a shuddering sigh left him. "Sweet fucking Merlin..." That was so good it hurt. His head lolled back against the headboard and Harry shuddered violently against the inside of his thigh, seed dripping from his the roots of his hair to his chin. "Remind me to get you drunk more  
often…."

Whist Harry whimpered at the over stimulation and his lover laid in a daze at his orgasm, eyes hidden in the shadows of the staircase outside their door viewed them in their pleasure, a invisible spell placed on the door. A rich chuckle left the stranger and he licked his lips. "What have we here".I thought I saw a heavy charm on those two".ripe Harry Potter"..and a seasoned Snape…this will make most interesting news indeed..."

 

*************************************


	8. Chapter 8

Harry shifted in the sheets as he snored, legs twisting against the cool morning air. His dreams were of nothing, and that in itself was a blessing. He felt his consciousness sink deeper into slumber and then light fogginess. There was a vision of a blurred dark figure and then the pungent aroma of mint and sour fruit snatched him from sleep. 

He sat up sharply and hands flared out in the air as he gasped for breath. Fingers touched the bridge of his nose to stop the foul scent. It seemed to bring wakefulness to his form. Green eyes peered open and a trembling formed in his belly. This was not their ship quarters. It was an expansive bedroom. Large windows...a balcony...delicate furnishings. At the other side of the large bed a man stood. He hovered over Snape and waved a potion bottle in front of his nose. The young man seemed to be aware of his presence because after the potion master lurched forward in a gasp for breathe, he jumped away from the bed and Harry's now pointed wand. "I know I you said don't wake you unless it was an emergency, dad...but it is an emergency! Don't hex me!!"

Severus gripped the black sheets and touched his head in pain. "Potter what the hell-"

 

Harry tugged the disoriented teacher close, wand still pointed with purpose. "What the hell is going on here?! Where are we and who are you?! Why are we not on the ship?!"

The black haired man blushed and slowly backed up to a chair near the open balcony. "Dad its me, Sepher...you and the old man went down the Staircase...you do this every year..."

 

The potion master had regained his faculties somewhat, and looked at the young wizard and tears welled in his eyes. He didn’t know where they where...how they got there...but one look at the boy in front of him told him he was their son. He had his hair...sleek and shiny…it wrapped in a bun at the back of his head. Little limp strains fell at his forehead. He had his lovers eyes...full of impishness...his young frame was just like his late father. To Severus…he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. 

 

Shaking hands fell to thin lips and the young wizard smiled. "Papa...I knew you would remember..."

Harry bit his lip and turned to the shaking teacher, but eyes widened as he saw his form. Severus had changed...his hair was longer...his eyes deeper...his drooping form now stood erect. Muscles carved ivory and as a small smile formed on his lips, Harry saw a small crinkle if a man who smirked too often. There were fine silver stands in his hair...and on his trembling hands, rings made of gold. Their eyes met. Severus too appeared shocked. "Harry..."

A man sat where is young fop of a lover once was…chiseled abs…bristles of facial hair in black and grey…his eyes were too deep…like the vast depths of a murky pool. They grew from emerald to a dark onyx…and set fire to Severus Snape in a way no one had. The now man that lived hissed as his hands dared touch his stomach and Severus growled in lust.  
Harry bit his now full red lips and smirked. “ Severus…”

The young wizard groaned. "Dad-"

The potion master snatched the sheets away and walked stark naked over to the now cursing Sepher and shoved him out the bedroom door. "Get out!"

"But Pa-" before he could utter another word he was kicked out the door and it was spelled shut. As soon as they were alone they both moaned aloud and the older wizard lunged at his delicious mate, kissing, biting. His stained fingers rubbed down rock hard abs and his sex dug at the bedding. “Fuck you are gorgeous-“

“Severus-“ A hand pushed between them and jerked the thick sex of the younger wizard till seed shot against heated skin. Silent spells were performed and then Severus Snape turned around and pushed his hips up over his lover’s weeping sex, a moan falling on reddened lips. Harry hissed at the sight and his hands quickly found pale hips and slammed them down into his lap. They both screamed in pleasure, nails digging into flesh. “F-fuck!!”  
“Yes!!” Tears fell from the dark wizard’s eyes as his hands gripped the sheets in his pleasure. So damn good. Harry had grown into his thickness, and used it with skill to pound his desire until he was screaming in pleasure. This was not the little brat he fucked in his quarters. This Harry had so much command of his hips it made the poor potion master fearful. His hands reached back but were snatched and the hero’s fat cock slammed into his prostate viciously. “Harry!!!”

“So bloody tight-ahh Sev don’t move-“ Harry hissed and sat up as he hammered that delicious heat with all his force. He had definitely found his center. It was hot and tight and if the bastard moved any more- 

Severus rolled his hips against his lover’s wishes and his hair was tugged hard and he was in heaven. They both lost control and cried out as the Gryffindor kneeled against him and nailed the teacher into the sheets. With one loud scream and crack of the bed Severus came, shooting his essence all over the sheets. His young lover panted and collapsed against him and their hands entwined. There was a comforting heat to their touch. Harry looked over at their hands and kissed his lover’s pale cheek. “ Sev…I think we are married..”

The potion master rubbed the gold rings and gazed at the bond marks underneath. “ It would appear so…Harry…we have a son…”

The green eyed hero chuckled and the richness of his voice made his husband blush. “ He takes after you…think this is a dream…last thing I remember is passing out in our cabin…but now…now we are here…and older…”

“I am not sure…this feels real…let’s get dressed..he did say it was an emergency..”

Before they got up Harry kissed him and looked deep into his eyes. Severus looked away in embarrassment. Who knew the boy would grow up to be a sex god? He was too goregous…he could barely look at him. Harry snickered. “ If it is a dream…I hope we never wake up…”

“Harry…”

“Severus…your center is showing…its beautiful…its brilliant…”

The potion master leaned into the crook of his neck and inhaled. ‘I hope this dream…never fades…’  
***

Once they were cleaned and dressed, Harry and Severus walked out the door and beheld a frowning Sepher who was sitting on the step of a staircase. Without the fog of sleep, Harry took their son in fully. He had indeed taken after Severus. He was lean, tall. He had his bone structure. His eyes and lips however, they were his. He had a son. It was odd to think about..only the night before he was 17. Now…

He looked at himself from the mirror hanging in the hallway. He looked much older…30? 40? Grey hair speckled his black and his face was covered in light bristles as if he hadn’t shaved in weeks. He looked at his ‘husband’ in the mirror and blushed. His chocolate center was definitely showing. Severus looked older, but not by much. His body looked as if it had never been affected by war…and his hair…it was so long…it shinned in sun light from the hallway window. Severus seemed to have gone back in time. "What part of emergency do you two not understand?"

Harry blushed and but Snape looked unaffected. It appeared that the potion master had accepted this as a dream and intended on playing it out. They joined their frowning son and as they followed him down the stairs Sepher yelled. "Papas back!!"

They had barely the chance to admire the furnishings of the large home before a rumbling echoed toward them. Severus clutched Harry at his side as they made it to the last step. He was shaking. At the end of the stairs a brood of children were jumping and kicking and yelling. Amongst them, James and Lilly Potter, as well as Sirius and Remus. Smiling. Sirius smirked and Harry’s eyes grew warm and wet. "You two take 3 weeks vacation and leave poor Julius with these scoundrels? They have ruined him."

Lilly snickered “ Its true. I had to beg Sepher to wake you! From his face I take it he paid the price..”  
Sepher frowned but his face was hot with embarrassment. “ Next time it’s your turn, JJ. “  
Another young man with his mate’s disposition leaned against the banister and turned his nose up. “ Those are not the rules, Sepher. You wanted to wake them up early.”  
They brood parted and another, chubby man came waddling between them and Severus trembled. Harry had marked this child. He looked just like him and at the tears in his brown eyes the potion master reached for him. The young wizard sobbed out. “Dad!!”  
He ran into the dark wizards arms and Harry leaned against his back as he too began to cry. Severus’ face was so red with happieness he didn’t care that Sirius black was laughing. He held their son tighter and brown eyes like his own looked up at him. “Dad..I know you didn’t want us to wake you…but me and Sepher…” 

Sepher came over ruffled his brother’s hair. “ Tell him Garrett..”

“You’re a grand dad now..” Severus backed up and sat on the step in shock. Harry clutched the banister. “ What…Sev…Severus did he say…”

At this point the poor older wizard was sobbiing into his black robes. He covered his face and Harry sat next to him and they were assuulted by three red headed boys who patted the potion master’s head. “Mummy don’t cry…”  
“We were good!”  
“Daddy took us to a play!!”  
“Leave your father be and go wash up for lunch. Sepher why didn’t you give them the vials! This is why you are not suppose to wake them before its time! Move…poor bastards…” Severus looked up and gasped as he saw his exact double smiling down at him. Before he could back away he was kissed stupid and then Harry was scooped up and snogged into the banister. When he pulled away Harry’s glasses were hanging from his face. His double looked at them both and sighed. “Sepher James Potter…take your fathers into the office and fix this mess you have made. Come Garrett..” The brown eyed boy reluctantly withdrew from his father and curled into the double’s arms. “But Mum…”

“I know you want them to meet Sam but they haven’t taken their potion yet…they are probably confused..we will show them after lunch. “ 

“Ok…” 

The triplets tugged at Harry and he smiled weakly at them. “Go play boys…” 

“But daddy…”

“Your mum and I need to talk..go do as your papa says…” They started to run upstairs when Lilly and James grabbed them. “ No you don’t! Out with the lot of you.”

“Grandma!”

“Out!” 

James laughed. “Come on boys we’ll have a race.”

“Yay!!”  
A black haired teen passed them with headphones on. When he saw Harry he ran up to him but his older brother grabbed him by the shirt. “ He’s lying dad!!”

Sepher snorted. “ I haven’t told him yet, but thank you for reminding me. Seville got Annie Weasley pregnant.”

Harry frowned. “What…”  
Severus waved them off. He didn’t know what was happening. There were too many children, a clone of him running around…Lilly and James were alive…Sirius.. He touched his temple and sighed. “Please just tell us what’s going on and do it quietly…I have not cried in years and I have a headache…”  
Sepher agreed. “Go upstairs, brat. “ 

The curly haired boy growled and stomped up the stairs passed them. 

Sepher took them into what appeared to be an office. Severus knew from the style that it was his own. He looked over at the pictures…He and Hary and the clone…the three of them with a red headed babe at the park..at first it seemed like a dream, but too not remember this much of his life…it was quickly becoming a nightmare. He prayed they either woke or that he had made some assurances for himself in case this happened. Sepher pushed a thick book between them and held out a case filled with potions. “That is the book you told me to give you when you come up the staircase and this is the memories you said to show you.”

Severus took the case and frowned. “ What is the staircase…”

Sepher blushed. “After the war you, mum, and father started working on experimental magic to deepen your bonds. You told me that mum was made from a cloning potion and that he couldn’t feel your bond. You created a mental staircase..a chain of false memories that worked on your bond magic to help with that. You and dad were testing the final memory. “

Harry looked down at the photos in the book. “Why did we make a clone Severus?”

“I don’t know…he doesn’t appear to be like me at all. “

Sepher laughed. “ Mum's name is Julius and you didn’t make him. Uncle Fred and George did. Please take the potions on the desk and look at the memories. I can’t explain your life to you! If you haven’t forgotten, I have a crying husband and a new born to look after. I just thought you’d want to be here to meet your first grandchild. “ The two blushed and he left them. 

The book was not a light read. Harry had never guessed that he and Severus would go through so much…do so much…and that they’d have another lover. Julius was magic. They both were amazed at how light he was, how kind. They saw many news articles with him in it. Apparently, he was the first clone. And despite Harry’s idea’s wizards didn’t get pregnant and their children were a product of their love and persistance. They used potions to produce so many little witches and wizards. They had 11. 11 children!! 4 adults, 3 teenagers, 3 6year olds, and 1 2month old. All with potions. Harry had to laugh. “Severus why do we have so many children?!”

Severus shook his head and rubbed his temples in fustration. “Clearly we have lost our minds. Potter please tell me this is a dream.”

Harry smirked. “Doesn’t look like it is. You gave me the hairs to wish mum and dad back…”

“It would appear I did…” They kissed and the potion master tipped the last of his calming drought in to his mouth. “We have clearly gone mad..let’s look at the memories and see how this travisty happened..”

“Ok…”

They popped the first bottle and poured it into the large basin. They saw pain. Sadness..a red headed child and then a wedding…the birth of three boys…birthdays…graduations…they saw so much that by the end of the fourth memory Severus was in need of another calming drought. Harry too. He scratched through his hair and leaned back on the sofa. “So we did go mad…” 

“Yes…”

“I still feel like a teenager…perhaps something is missing…maybe we forgot a potion…”

Severus sighed. “I will have to research my notes on the spell…perhaps this is just a fog in our memory and it will return soon..”

“Perhaps…” Harry smiled as he looked at the red headed woman he knew to be their eldest, Elizabeth. “Love, we make beautiful children…”

“Yes..” his husband agreed as he stroked the laughing face of the beautiful witch and her mate. “I did not see her in attendance when we awoke…”

“Yes…she wasn’t in our memories either…” 

Severus Snape groaned and curled into his lover’s neck. “Can we stay here…they are all beautiful but Harry..11 welps…how have I not had a heart attack…”

Harry laughed. “Sorry. We have to meet our grandchild..” At the thought that he was a grandfather, the man that lived laughed and smirked. Magic sometimes…was amazing. 

 

Wide eyes greeted them as the two ventured outside. The yard gave way to a sandy beach and waves crashed as the kids played. Above Harry saw his father with the their two teen daughters Harrietta and Georgetta. They were playing quiditch. In the grass the three little boys were playing with blocks and dolls while their mate brushed their hair. In the tree next to the garden Seville sat with his headphones on. Garrett sat at the table with Sepher and Julius, who sipped wine. They walked over to them and Severus touched his heart as he saw the small black haired babe. The child yawned and Harry choked back a sob. “ Severus…Severus he’s beautiful…”  
Garret started to cry too and Sepher smirked. “ Dad..this is grand son…Samuel. “ 

Severus scooped the babe up before he could stop himself and sobbed against his cheek. “Harry…” he whispered, but it was Julius who touched held him. “He is beautiful isn’t he…I was a wreck through the whole thing…I cried like an idiot for hours…”

Sepher laughed. “He did. Father had to be escorted out of the hospital. “ 

Lilly walked over with a babbling 2 year old and Harry opened his arms. “Look Brian..who’s that? Is that mummy?”  
As the day went on they eventually went in to dinner. Harry was nervous…he sat down at the table beside Severus and his mate and they all stared at them. He coughed. “What…”

Harrietta smirked. “Mum…dads got his hair down…”  
Georgetta nodded. “Yes. It has gotten so long…”

The triplets Tobias Taran and Saran macked the table. “Mummy let me play with it!”

“Me too!!”

“Me three!!”

Harry looked over and Severus and found him red as a beet. Julius snickered. He passed Severus a hair tie and the potion master quickly put his hair in a bun. This seemed to make it worse. They were all staring, but Harry’s stare was the worse. Julius smirked at him. “Doesn’t that look better Harry…”

Harry looked over the long curve of his mate’s neck and up to his hairline. He watched the smallest strands of hair fall from the messy bun to the nape of the older wizard’s neck and hands reached out to skim the flesh. They both shuddered and the kids made cat calls. Severus however, was undone. He excused himself and quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. Harry started to go after him but Julius shook his head. “Don’t worry love. I’ve got it..” With a wink he dashed after the potion master. All Harry could think about was Severus and his long haired clone fucking in the bathroom. Several eyes stared at him and he frowned. “Eat your dinner!”

Sepher smirked. “JJ you owe me a knut. “

Julius looked boredly at his brother as he ate shuffled the food on his plate. Harry’s blush darkened. He may still have the mind of a teenager, but they were still his sons. He cleared his throat. “What are you guys, making a bet? On what?”

Sepher blushed but Julius smirked down at his father and Harry had to look away. He looked too much like Snape. “Sepher and I made a wager that you and father used the staircase to renew your bonds instead of having Papa in the vision…”

Harry spit out his drink. Shit. That was the purpose…right? To deepen the bonds between them and clone Snape? They did all that..took a potion..performed spells and stayed in bed for 2 weeks while their husband took care their kids…and they didn’t even add him into the memory The realization hit him and Harry cursed. “Fuck…”

Sepher frowned but Julius just held his hand out. “ I told you. Pay up.”

Sepher slammed his hand on the table and Brian and Samuel started crying. Garret frowned. “ Sepher-“

“No Garret..how many times are they going to do our mother like this?! Father you promised!”

Harry bit his lip. “I…I didn’t know…”

In the bathroom, Severus was being assulted. Thin lips attempted to suck his brains out and his eyes rolled as the clone dug his dull nails into his hips, all while mentally whispering “Mine…Severus…missed you…” 

Those lips sank to the base of his large sex and the potion master clasped long hair. “Fuck!!”

When the man pulled away he smirked up at him and quickly undid his own pants. Before being hoisted onto the sink. With one thrust he was in, and Julius gasped, back arching, cries of pleasure ripping from his throat. “Fuck!! Yes Severus-Yess!!” 

“Like that-“ The teacher growled, and nailed his tight heat against porcelin, slamming into his prostate with brutal thrusts. His poor clone sobbed in pleasure, nails clawing down his back, his long hair tossing in the air. He was beautiful…more beautiful than he had ever been. With a weak cry Julius came between them and Severus had to bite his own lip to his own moans of pleasure as their were little knocks at the door. 

“Pappa!!”

“Pappa I have to pee!!” 

Julius laid back against the mirror and shuddered. “Fuck I missed you..please beat our children. Start with the big ones first. “

Severus smirked. Perhaps this dream wasn’t so bad after all. 

**** 

Ok I know there will be questions so here we go.

 

Harry is 40. 

Elizabeth Potter Snape age 23 yr  
Mother: Harry Potter  
Father: Severus Snape

Julius Snape, Sepher Snape, Garret Snape yr 21  
Father: Severus Snape  
Mother: Julius Snape ( via womb transfer)

Harrietta (Etta), Georgetta, Seville 16yr  
Father: Harry Potter  
Mother: Severus Snape

Tobias, Taran, and Saran 6yr old  
Mother: Severus Snape  
Father: Harry Potter

Brian Potter Snape 2 yrs old  
Mother: Harry Potter  
Father: Severus Snape 

Yes this links to Potion Chronicles of a Different Kind. And yes family pic coming soon!!


End file.
